dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley Kitch (New Earth)
While on patrol a certain night, Kitch came across a desperate Rafe Kellogg, a notorious loan shark, and was forced to step between the crook and a rampaging tulpa chasing the man. Although Kitch tried to save Rafe and himself, in the end it was up to Batman and the Demon to stop the Mahakala. Afterwards, Kitch booked Rafe for all his past crimes. Some time after the encounter with the tulpa, Kitch was faced with another taste of the supernatural. Responding to what appeared to be a crank call from an elderly Miss Harper regarding "alien lights", Kitch investigated the apartment above hers to find Glenda Mark and Randu Singh alone in a place that wasn't theirs at 2 am. Kitch took them in for questioning, inquiring where Jason Blood was. Unable to tell Kitch he was in Hell, the pair answered suspiciously. Kitch left the room so they could get their stories straight but surreptitiously kept recording, unveiling an insane story about demons and magic. Though they sounded like they belonged in Arkham, Kitch listened to them explain in detail, finally asking if anyone could collaborate such an absurd alibi. Randu suggested one reliable source, so Kitch spoke to Commissioner Gordon, asking if he could summon Batman. Amazingly, Batman confirmed Blood's duel nature, but despite Gordon dropping the charges, District Attorney Jaynes insisted on prosecuting. Knightfall He was an active member of the force when Bane released all the inmates from Arkham Asylum. Kitch was the first officer to locate the dead body of Film Freak, who was killed by Bane himself. Kitch was also the leading officer when Mr. Zsasz held several students hostages. He sent two members of the Tactical Squad into the school, both of whom ended up killed by Zsasz. Kitch's operation was stopped first by Batman and then by Detective Bullock and Officer Montoya from the Major Crimes Unit. After the police arrested Banes three main accomplices, Bullock and Kitch were in charge of the interrogation, but they failed to get any valuable information from them. Kitch was then summoned by Mayor Krol, who told Kitch to allow Batman to operate freely, despite his new harsh methods and Kitch followed this command during Batman's last encounter with Bane, in which he witnessed Bane's defeat and susbequent arrest. Knightquest A few days after this, Kitch and Bullock found the Tally Man, barely alive after he had been brutalized by Batman (Jean-Paul Valley, who had taken over for Bruce Wayne following his severe injury at the hands of Bane). Afterwards, Kitch and the GCPD started a manhunt for the Joker, who was apparently planning to kill Batman, but eventually the police had to save the madman from being killed by the vigilante. Despite Krol's orders to allow Batman to operate without restrictions, Kitch couldn't bring himself to let the vigilante brutalize criminals, but he did turn a blind eye to his activities. Afterwards, Kitch was in charge of dealing with a hostage situation at Mercy Hospital caused by Gunhawk. Although he was unable to handle the situation, Kitch and his team allowed Batman to operate and once the situation was under control, they barged inside the place and arrested the criminal. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Kitch attended an FBI course in criminal negotiation. * * : Kitch used cunning to elicit information. He told Glenda and Randu to get their stories straight together while he left the room, failing to mention he also left the tape recorded on. * * : Stan Kitch studied psychology for two years before joining the force. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kitch was a straightforward police officer, who disliked to break standard procedures and this attitude often placed him at odds againts his Major Crime units partner, Harvey Bullock. * Throughout his appearances in ''The Demon'', Kitch was depicted with black hair. Because Alan Grant was the writer, it is likely it is supposed to be the same Lieutenant Kitch. | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }} Category:Batman Supporting Cast